The New Girl
by 22Tsuji22
Summary: There is a new type of Quidditch.A new girl comes and gets some of the slytherins angry and also a Gryffindor
1. The New Girl

~The New Girl~  
  
Serverus Snape walked into the Potions class he looked at Harry Potter and Ron Wesley not liking them and not liking Harry for what his father did and his friends. Harry never liked Potions nor Professor Snape. Hermione Granger was the smartest out of the whole year she was in. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all friends after the incident with the troll. Draco sat in his seat having the sneer on his face he always had he liked potions for Snape liked Draco.Serverus Snape was the Head of Slytherin House he rarely took points away from Slytherin. For he thought they never wrong. He thinks that Gyffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were the bad kids and the Sytherins were good.or so it seems to only him and him alone.  
  
Snape spoke loudly "Now We Will Be Making Aging Potions Now Take 1 Rats Tail 2 Frog Legs 1 Wormwood And 2 Mandrake Roots! Now Get To Work! And we will try your potions also to see if they work" Snape went and sat down at his desk and began to write he had always made the kids drink their potions.  
  
Hermione "Okay first you add that then this and then you stir and then you add that let it sit.then you add that and stir and wait " Hermione finished her potion. Ron took one of the frog legs and a mandrake root and put them in the cauldron and then put everything else in and then stirs it. Ron said happily " Done". Harry had almost done the same thing as Hermione but put one more ingredient in before stirring it. Harry "done".  
  
Draco what had done exactly what Ron did.  
  
At the end of class Snape stood up and spoke loudly again "Okay Now Drink your Potions And Sees What Happens If You Did It Correctly" everyone looked at Hermione knowing she did it right."You will only age a little not a lot to make any drastic changes. And if you did it wrong you will have lost 5points from your house drink!".  
  
Everyone drank some Hermione only got a little taller, Draco got younger, Ron stayed them same, Harry got tall also, Crabbe and Goyle got a lot younger, Pansy had gray hair and a beard everyone laughed, and the rest of the class got taller or shorter.  
  
Snape looked at everyone "well you all got lucky this time" not looking at Pansy.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door and Albus Dumbledore walked in with a girl who was only 15 she was wearing a Slytherin cloak she had long Golden hair to the middle of her back, Her eyes were light crystal blue she was very lean and tall. Dumbledore was an old and with a long silver beard and crescent moon glasses he walked up to Snape with the girl behind him.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the class after speaking with Snape "We have a new student at Hogwarts her name is Maddi Totohori"  
  
Dumbledore spoke loudly "She will be in the 5th year with all of you and she is in Slytherin..also she is the Slytherin keeper" Dumbledore looked at all the kids with a smile.  
  
Then Dumbledore left Snape looked at Maddi "go and sit by him" points to Draco. Maddi looks at Snape then goes and sits by Draco.  
  
Ron raised his hand "isn't class out now?".  
  
Snape glared at Ron "Yes now you can go!".  
  
Maddi got up and walked out with the rest of the people.  
  
Ron talking to Harry and Hermione "Aint she beautiful?" asking Harry.  
  
Harry "uh yea I guess but I like Cho Chang better" looking at Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed "she is just a girl plus she is a Slytherin I thought you hated them Ron or do I just think all of this?" looking at Ron.  
  
Maddi walked out with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy still with the Gray hair, and Draco.  
  
Ron saw "they got to her unfair" Ron said with a sigh.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron "like I said she is just a girl". Draco walked over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
He smirked "Does Wesley have a crush on a girl?? Ah to bad she won't like you! And Potter everyone knows who you like Mudblood Granger!"  
  
When he said that Maddi looked over at Hermione then at Draco. Draco added "oh yea!" he put an arm around Maddi "she is now part of our gang so now you have five to deal with!" laughed at the three of them with evil in the laugh.  
  
Maddi stood there with a blank expression on her face. Draco turned and started to walk away "come on" he said commanding.  
  
Maddi looked at Ron, Harry, and Hermione and smiled then walked over to Draco.  
  
Draco turned and saw that she smiled then saw Ron blush Draco's eye went wide and then burst out into laughter "Wesley like I said she wont like you."  
  
Ron getting sick of this punched Draco, Ron yelled angrily "now shut up Malfoy!."  
  
Draco got up after falling from the punch he went and got ready to punch Ron but Maddi grabbed his arm "Draco Stop. Just because he likes someone doesn't mean you have to go and start fighting with him!" Maddi yelled at Draco.  
  
Draco looked at her "And YOU call yourself a Slytherin when you don't like picking on the Gryffindor's!" he argued with her.  
  
Maddi she sighed heavily then walked off. Draco walked over to Crabbe Goyle and Pansy he looked at Pansy "go away" not wanting to be seen with someone with gray hair and a beard at the age of 15 and being a girl.  
  
Pansy walked away headed down and then ran to the Slytherin common room in tears. Ron turned to Harry and Hermione and then walked off in the direction Maddi went.  
  
Harry "Do you think he really likes her?" he said whispering to Hermione "I mean he does just think the girls are cute right? Because she is a Slytherin."  
  
Hermione sighed "I don't know he could or he might just not and like I said its just a girl!" Draco and the rest had walked off also.  
  
Draco "stupid Professor says I have to help her around." Crabbe and Goyle grunted, as that seemed their only form of speech.  
  
Draco went in the direction Maddi went in he soon found her leaning on the wall.  
  
He walked up to her "Come on we have to get to Transfiguration" he told her.  
  
She smiled "Okay" she walked by him while Crabbe and Goyle followed them.  
  
Draco looked at her "how did you become the keeper so fast?" he asking in a mad voice.  
  
Maddi "I don't know I was a keeper at my old school and I don't know. Why do you care? You're the seeker," she told him.  
  
Draco looked at her "am just wondering".  
  
She smiled at him "I heard that your not the best I mean I thought for sure you would be the best" She smiled at him "or did I hear wrong?"  
  
Ron, Harry, And Hermione came up to them and laughed at Malfoy.  
  
Draco looked at her "you heard wrong" lying badly.  
  
Maddi looked at the people who were laughing and then looked at Harry grabbed Draco's arm "come on!"  
  
Draco followed her "Do you even know where your going?!" getting pulled.  
  
Maddi pulled him in front of her "no but you do" pushes him forward he fell right into the transfiguration room he got up and walked to his seat.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione walked over to Maddi looked and saw Harry and ran into transfiguration.  
  
Harry looked at the back of Maddi confused ".why did she do that?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron sighed, "She must like you" looking down.  
  
Hermione walked into Transfiguration then Ron and Harry followed her. The teacher was on the desk in the shape of a cat after Harry and Ron walked in she turned into a human.  
  
"Maddi Totohori you can sit in next To Mr. Potter" McGonagall told Maddi.  
  
Maddi sighed and sat next to harry unwillingly.  
  
McGonagall "Okay now we will be transfiguring a rope into a snake today" she waved her hand for them to begin.  
  
Maddi very good at all her work finished before Hermione did. Hermione then got hers changed right after Maddi. Harry looked at Maddi with amazement Harry changed his into a rubber snake. Maddi then turned it back into a rope.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry murmurs "He gets a girls that love him and he is famous" looking at his rope the pointed the wand and it turned into a rubber snake like Harry's.  
  
Draco turned his into a green snake, Crabbe and Goyle changed theirs into a green rope. After awhile everyone was done.  
  
McGonagall "Okay now you can all leave. And the people who play quidditch you should go down to the quidditch grounds. Mr. Malfoy you can show Miss Totohori there." she said looking at him.  
  
Draco sighed got up and walked over to Maddi the rest of the kids had left besides the people who played quidditch which were only Harry, Draco and Maddi. Draco walked out first then Maddi followed Harry followed also. Maddi Walked right beside Draco looking around at the school as they went out. They reached the Quidditch fields all the people that played Quidditch were there and there was Madam Hooch at the front of everyone she blew her whistle to get everyone's attention.  
  
They all looked up at her "Okay We only have one team now and it consist of Harry Potter Seeker, Maddi Totohori Keeper, Fred And George Wesley Beaters, Draco Malfoy Chaser, Oliver Wood Chaser, Jack Bletchley Chaser.Now this is the quidditch team we will be playing against different schools!" She yelled over the kids to make sure they heard.  
  
Oliver Wood and Jack Bletchley were normally keepers. They both marched over to Maddi.  
  
Draco stuttered, "am a what!? I should be seeker!" he yelled.  
  
Madam Hooch didn't hear him and walked inside the building. Harry, Fred, and George laughed at Draco.  
  
Maddi just stood there. Draco walked over to her and laughed, "you're the only girl on the team!" laughed.  
  
Wood walked over to Maddi mad "You took my place! Girls shouldn't be keepers! And their shouldn't be no Slytherins on this team they think everything revolves around them!" he yelled at her.  
  
Jack glaring at Maddi "Girls shouldn't be on the team! And I should be keeper! Not you nor him!"  
  
Maddi looked them both and crossed her arms "is it my fault that I got that geesh!" she yelled back.  
  
Wood glared at her "no it isn't! But still fine lets see who is better Slytherin verse Gryffindor right now we will win for sure because Harry has a fire bolt" laughs.  
  
Jack nodded "and then I switch with wood!"  
  
Maddi smiles "that doesn't prove anything that just proves Harry is better than Draco duh aren't you two supposed to be smarter than me? And you two are older and all??  
  
Jack and Oliver at the same time "I am smarter than you!" yelling at her.  
  
Maddi shrugs "Oh well!" smiling at them her blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight her gold hair blew in the wind looking at the boys.  
  
Jack and Oliver at the same time "Grrr" they glared at her  
  
She smiled at them both she brushed her hair out of her face then turned around headed to the school she walked elegantly.  
  
Oliver sighed he was looking at Maddi walking away. Jack sighed also then said "She is a girl and younger than us and got on the team"  
  
Harry was mad because Cho Chang wasn't on the team he had the hugest crush on her. He went over to Oliver "Hullo Oliver"  
  
Oliver looked down at Harry "Hey Harry. Do you know who that Maddi girl is??"  
  
Harry nodded "Yeah she is nice, well she stopped Draco from trying to punch Ron, and Ron....I don't think I can say the other well I gotta get back to class"  
  
"What 'bout Ron?? Hmmm what can't you tell me? Com' on" Oliver begged 


	2. What?

What?  
  
Harry had given in "Ron likes Maddi."  
  
Oliver went ballistic "HE WHAT?! He likes a Slytherin??!"  
  
Harry took a step backwards from Oliver "Oliver CALM down! Its okay he just think she is cute that's all!" Not sure if he is completely sure though.  
  
Oliver took deep breaths and calmed down the most he could he always-hated Slytherins he and Flint always seemed to fight during quidditch.  
  
Harry sighed relied that Oliver was somewhat calm now "Now err lets go back now?"  
  
Oliver sighed "okay" he sounded like a little kid and his mother telling him its time to leave when they are at the best place!  
  
They walked into Hogwarts and headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room Oliver looked at Ron who was playing wizard chess with Neville and winning of course.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and went over to him and Harry helped out Neville for he was losing so very badly. Mean while in the Slytherin common room..  
  
The Slytherins we towering over Maddi asking her questions about everything she was sitting in a chair and reading.  
  
Maddi looked up at them and sighed heavily and went back to reading. After awhile she got really annoyed with them and she pointed a hand at the chair most of them were sitting on and it blew up they all jumped and looked around. Maddi got up and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
When she walked out she ran right into Harry "Am sorry!" looking at him "You.I mean hi"  
  
Harry looked at her "Um its okay and hi."  
  
She looked around "Where are the other two you are always with? "  
  
Harry looking at her still "Oh they are in the common room I have to go to Detention"  
  
"Oh fun" Maddi said jokingly.  
  
Harry nodded "Yes soooo much fun. Why are you out?"  
  
"Snape wanted to see me I don't like going to his office or Potions it's sorta creepy down there you know?" She responded to his question  
  
"Yes it is, Well that's where am going I'll walk with you okay.Hey.why did you run away from me before?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Okay.Well I'd tell you but you wouldn't believe me.. Who is the red head one?? He is nice. Nicer then Draco at least." Maddi told him  
  
"His name is Ron I think everyone is nicer then Malfoy.And I would believe you" Harry said in a begging voice.  
  
Maddi laughed at his comment about Draco "And I don't want to tell you. You'd get mad.well I would if it happened to me"  
  
Harry looking at her with a confused look "Umm okay.we better get going my detention starts really soon"  
  
Maddi nodded, then they walked down to Serverus's Snapes when they entered Snape was looking at them both "Potter you finally decided to come you will receive another detention for be" Snape got interrupted  
  
"Professor it was my fault don't punish Harry," She said looking at Snape.  
  
Snape looked at her his eyes went wide. Maddi took a step backwards hearing about how Snape was the evilest of the professors.  
  
"Fine then but you will have a detention with Potter tonight!" Hating it when any of his students stood up for Harry or any of the other houses. Maddi nodded. Snape glaring at Harry. Harry glared back at him.  
  
Maddi looked at Snape "Professor?"  
  
"YES?!" He said yelling.  
  
Maddi startled by Snape yelling at her "uhh um What do I have to do? And um um why did you call me down here?"  
  
"You will clean the Potions room and clean this hallway with Potter.I just wanted to tell you.. I didn't ask you to come down here! Now go clean lets see if you can clean the room before the morning" Snape told them both.  
  
Harry and Maddi walked of the room and they went to the Potions room.  
  
Maddi looked at Harry "Am sorry if I got you doing more work"  
  
Harry looked up at her "Snape would have made me done this anyway.Thanks for standing up for me"  
  
"No prob. Does it really take long to clean the room?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Yes it does I didn't get any sleep last time" Harry said yawning it was already 10:00pm  
  
Maddi froze time without him noticing, "Oh that must of sucked"  
  
Harry "Yes it did but it was only me. Maybe it will go faster with you here"  
  
Maddi "Yea lets hope it does. Is he always that mean? I heard he never did anything to Slytherins?"  
  
Harry while he cleaned "Yes he is always mean. And the only reason you got a detention was because you stood up for me. He HATES that. So he thought if he gave you a detention that you would get mad at me and all that he needs mental help"  
  
Maddi laughed she was cleaning the tables the had to do all of this without a wand or magic.Well Snape doesn't know Maddi can freeze time. "Harry? Why did you get a detention?"  
  
Harry sighed "I was a second late for Potions I was the last one to walk in out of Hermione and Ron"  
  
"He gave you a detention just for that!?" She explained  
  
"Yea" Harry told her.  
  
After awhile they were done cleaning the Potions room the only thing they needed to do was clean the floor they each swept half the floor then they went and each of them mopped the floor. Then they did the hallway the same way Maddi unfroze time before they went outside. Then they were done it was 10:30pm. They both walked into Snape's office.  
  
Harry and Maddi both asked, "Can we have our wands back now??"  
  
Snape looking at them "How did you clean that room so fast?! It better be clean or 2 months of detentions for you Potter!"  
  
Snape walked into the hall it was sparkling clean and then he went into the Potions room everything was clean. Snape went back into his office and looked at them both and gave them their wands back "You two can go!"  
  
The two walked out of Snape's office. Harry and Maddi talked all the way they ended up at the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry opened it Maddi saw Ron. She looked at Ron then turned around and headed to the Slytherin Common Room she hurried there not wanting to get into trouble for being out late. When she went into the common room Draco looked at her with suspicion.  
  
"Where have you been? You're supposed to be in here 10 minutes ago!" Draco said sounding like a mother scolding her child.  
  
Maddi bit her lip trying not to laugh but did she was laughing at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why are you laughing!?" Draco asked her yelling at her.  
  
She stopped laughing so she could respond to his question "I was laughing because of how you said that you sounding like my mother when she was yelling at older sister for being out late." The other kids laughed at that also thinking it did sound like a mother scolding her child.  
  
Draco embarrassed by this turns a light red in embarrassment and anger "I-I- I-I- do not sound like a scolding mother! And who was the one out in the halls with Potter?? Eh? You got a crush on that Scar Face!" He said arguing with her.  
  
"That's gross if I had a crush on him. And why would you care if I did have a crush on him!?! You're just jealous of him because he gets more attention than you do. The only reason people know you is because of your two stupid goons!" She yelled back at him.  
  
The common room was all watching they stood around them in a circle. They had never seen a Slytherin fight with a Slytherin especially with Draco Malfoy basically the Head of Slytherin. She was glaring at him and he glared back.  
  
"Geez and I have to show you around this place.Damn that Professor Snape" Draco said and went up to the Boy's Dormitory and slams the door.  
  
Everyone was looking at Maddi eyes wide, jaws dropped. Pansy was glaring at her and she walked up to her "Why did you do that?! How did you do that?! How did did you make him leave!?!?!?! No one has EVER made Draco go to his room mad!" Pansy yelled at her Maddi backed away from Pansy a little not wanting to lose a head.  
  
:"Why did I do that??? Are you an idiot?!!? Well I assume you are if you weren't you wouldn't of asked such a dumb question. He said I had a crush on Harry, which is very, wrong and gross.How did I do that? Good question.But you be better off asking Draco.If you find out let me know. Pansy will you ever find out that Draco DOESN'T like you!!! Get it threw your thick head! So when you stick up for him and this ever happens to you he won't stick up for you" Maddi said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Draco sat on his bed mumbling to himself "How did she make me get so mad?" He kept asking himself over and over.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor common room Ron was asking Harry what he did with Maddi.  
  
"She just helped me clean and we talked" Harry said yawning it being only 11:00pm.. But it was really like 5:00am  
  
Ron sorta jealous by this "What did you talk about?!" Ron asking very interested  
  
"Well I asked her why she looked at me like that before...She said it was because she couldn't tell me or I would be mad.Then we ended up walking to Snape's Office together.Then we cleaned the Potions room.She asked what your name was I told her Ron Weasley.She said you are really nice and um what else did she says about you.." Harry told Ron  
  
"She asked about me?? What else did she say about me???" Ron looking at his eyes wide Harry.  
  
"Yes she asked about you.And then she asked about umm Draco she said he was really hot and she liked him" Harry said with a straight face trying not to laugh.  
  
"She likes the ugly git?!!?!??!?!?" Ron yelled at harry.  
  
Harry burst into laughter "She.said nothing.nothing about .Dra.Draco!" Harry now red from laughing so hard.  
  
"Harry.That wasn't funny" Ron grumbled and went up to his dormitory 


	3. Question

The Dance Questions  
  
The next day at Hogwarts, it was a Saturday meaning they had no classes. Maddi sat in the Slytherin Common Room reading about Hogwarts. She had come from a school in America. But she was more advanced then them, and Hogwarts was ahead of them so she got transferred to Hogwarts. Just then Draco came down he seemed really mad for reason is unknown. Draco looked around until he spotted Maddi he went over to her and sat on the table that was in front of her. Maddi looked up from what she was reading.  
  
"Hey Draco.Why are you looking at me like that??" Maddi said looking at his face.  
  
Draco's face didn't have his normal face it looked like he hadn't sleep at all last night "How did you?? How did you make me so mad?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know.are you still mad.And Draco you look bad.did you sleep last night?" Maddi asked him.  
  
Draco shook his head he slowly began to fall into Maddi's lap. He was now sleeping his head in her lap. She got up and moved him so he was laying long ways on the couch, she sat down by his feet. She looked at the sleeping Draco and sighed heavily. Then all of a sudden Pansy comes in and sees Maddi by Draco.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MADDI?!!!!" Pansy yelled at her waking Draco.  
  
Draco sat up yawning and looking at who yelled.  
  
"Am reading, or are you to stupid to know what am doing, or do you just have no clue what book is???" Maddi said looking at Pansy  
  
"Pansy why the hell did you fucking yell?!?!" Draco said yelling at her.  
  
"Because! She is sitting by you!!!" Pansy yelled back.  
  
"She is at the other end!!! Pansy Leave! I don't care, what you think anymore, I don't like you! Get away from me!" Draco yelled at her.  
  
Pansy went crying to her dormitory.  
  
"Draco wasn't that a little harsh??" Maddi said looking at Draco.  
  
"No, She is always bothering me.She never gets that I don't like her.plus I like someone else" Draco said with a yawn, then crossing his arms.  
  
"You like someone who!?!?" Maddi said eyes wide and right next to Draco. "Well am not sure if I like her but, I think I do. One thing I do know, she doesn't like me back." Draco said sighing  
  
"How do you know?" asking him.  
  
Then Maddi's Phoenix came in giving her a letter. She opened it, It was from Ron Weasley.  
  
"Who is that from?" Draco asking  
  
"Ummm.Ron Weasley" Maddi said looking up at Draco.  
  
"HE SENT YOU A LETTER!?" Draco said standing up when yelling this.  
  
"He is really nice, he isn't that bad looking either," She said looking at Draco  
  
Draco grabs the letter from her and reads it. It read Dear Maddi, I just wanted to ask if you want to meet somewhere and um talk. You're a pretty cool Slytherin.and yea Draco is an asshole, and if he has saw this. He is wanting to know who it's from, and if you tell him from me, he'll end up burning it Sincerely Ron Weasley Draco crumbled it up and threw it in the fire he looked at Maddi.  
  
"Draco! Why did you do that??!" Maddi yelled at Draco.  
  
"Because I can! This is my house! Everyone in here listens to me!" Draco said looking straight into her eyes glaring at Maddi.  
  
Flint came down he was mad, for he wasn't on the team, he was in 7TH year.His teeth were fixed, and his hair was the same, he looked at Maddi and pointed at her "Who are you?!" he yelled at her.  
  
"My name is Maddi Totohori" She said kindly, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Are you on the team?!" He went over to her, her was standing right in front of her.  
  
Maddi looked up at him "Yes.. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Marcus Flint.I was the Slytherin captain.you better not be a chaser!" Flint said with anger in his voice.  
  
"No.Am the keeper" she was looking up at him.  
  
Then Jack sees Maddi "There she is she took my place in quidditch!!!!" he said yelling, "Flint move" Jack said with some anger in his voice.  
  
Maddi looked at Jack he was a very very very tall 7th year, and he looked very strong, she stood behind Marcus Flint hoping her wouldn't move.  
  
"Then you took my place in quidditch Am going to beat the crap out of you!" Flint said grabbing Jack by the collar and holding him in the air.  
  
Jack was a coward, even though he was strong "I'll I'll ask Madam Hooch if she can switch me with you. Okay?" Jack said cowering.  
  
Flint put Jack down "Okay.o ask now!"  
  
Jack ran out of the room.  
  
Maddi looked up at Flint.  
  
Flint went and sat down on the black leather couch, Maddi sat diagonally from Flint. Draco sat by Maddi it got really quiet everyone was looking at each other.  
  
"Soooo.." Maddi said so the silence wouldn't be.  
  
Draco and Flint looked at her.  
  
"Why do you want to be on the team?" Maddi asked Flint.  
  
"Because, I should be on the team" Flint said looking at Maddi.  
  
"We are having another dance" Maddi said happy "We always had dances at my old school, it was soo much fun!"  
  
Flint was looking down at the ground then looked up at Maddi "Dances are horrible" He said this just because all the other times they had dances he never got asked.  
  
"Why do you say that?! They are soo cool! I love them!" Maddi said smiling.  
  
"I say that because.Well I don't wanna say" Flint saying this sounding stupid  
  
"Who do you want to ask or who are you going to ask?" Maddi asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know yet" Flint told her. "Who do you want to ask you?"  
  
"I um can't say" Maddi said with a smile.  
  
"She wants Weasley to ask her out, or Wood" Draco said. "I don't like Oliver, and so what if I want Ron to ask me out" Maddi said sticking her tongue out at Draco.  
  
"Well you shouldn't want Weasley to ask you out he is a Gryffindor and if you did it would be bad reputations for us Slytherins" Draco told Maddi.  
  
"Am going to the great hall," Maddi told them both then walked out of the Common room.  
  
Soon it was only one day till the dance, the person that Maddi wanted to ask her hadn't asked her yet. Then when she was walking out of the Great Hall Ron came up to Maddi.  
  
Maddi looked over at him "Hi Ron" she said, her bright eyes sparkled.  
  
"Uhh Maddi I was um just wondering, Do you have a date for the dance?" Ron asked her his face was turning red, hopping she would say no.  
  
"No." Maddi said with a sigh.  
  
"Well do you want to come with me??" Ron having no clue what to say, this was his first time even asking a Slytherin, or talking nice about them. Ron knew she was going to say no.  
  
"Yea" Maddi said smiling at him, this not being the person she wanted to get asked by, but she did like him a little.  
  
Draco went over to Maddi and Ron "Did Weasley ask out a girl?? And she turn you down, I wouldn't blame her" Draco said meanly.  
  
"Yes I did ask out a girl! And no she didn't turn me down!" Ron said yelling at Draco.  
  
Maddi looking at Draco, not at Ron and she wasn't glaring at Draco either.  
  
"Malfoy have you asked a girl yet?!" Ron said yelling at him.  
  
"No.but I was. But yea I have to go now" Draco said stuttering; he turned around and went out of the Great Hall.  
  
Maddi looked at Draco then at Ron she smiled at him "Am going to go also bye" She hurried out and found Draco sitting on the steps, she went over to him. "Draco?? You okay?" Maddi asked him in a concerned voice. She sat next to him.  
  
"Yea am fine Maddi" Draco said looking down at the steps.  
  
"Who did you want to ask?" Maddi said looking at him.  
  
"I doesn't matter she already has a date.." Draco said sighed, then in his head wondering why he is like this.  
  
Maddi looked at him and gave him a little hug "Cheer up, She probably only said yes to the person because you didn't ask her soon enough."  
  
"Really?? So what if I ask her.Do you think she will say yes.And go tell the other she can't go?!" Draco said excited.  
  
"Um yea." Maddi said not really knowing the answer to that.  
  
"Maddi.Would you do that??" Draco asked.  
  
"I would.but I couldn't bring myself to tell him am going with someone else, because I wanted him to ask me, And Ron would get mad, because of who I like and wanted to ask me out to the dance" Maddi said.  
  
"Oh" Draco sighed.  
  
Maddi smiled and saw her friends and went running over to them. "Hey you guys!"  
  
One of her friends.Well she really didn't consider this one a friend she was always coming up with ways to make Maddi get embarrassed. "I heard your going with Weasley? Is that true?!" she yelled at her. This girl looked very stuck-up, she had brown shimmering hair and her eyes were brown, she was pretty on the outside, but damn ugly on the inside.  
  
Maddi glared at the girl "Listen here! Lily! I don't give a fucking care what you say! At least am not the one going with Crabbe!!!" Maddi yelled back at her.  
  
Lily turned a red, a red from anger and a red from embarrassment.  
  
"Everyone one would have figured out! When you go to the dance and you are with Crabbe!!" Maddi said yelling at her even louder, now Maddi had attracted a crowd of people, this was her second fight with someone in her time being here.  
  
"Well at least mine is from my own house!!!" Lily yelled back.  
  
"Who cares?!At least mine can talk! And doesn't just grunt and eat!!! A baby is smarter than him!!!!" Maddi shot back at her.  
  
"He is in Slytherin! And he can AFFORD new stuff! Unlike those Weasley's!" Lily yelled at Maddi.  
  
"Who cares!!! He is nicer than you! And at least he cares about people unlike you! The only reason you want to go with Crabbe is so you don't feel stupid not having a date to the dance! The reason why no one asked you was because your so god damn mean to everyone!!" Maddi yelled at her from anger, she hated when people hated a person just because they were poor, and couldn't afford new cloaks, book, ECT.  
  
"Aw are you mad?! Everyone in this room hate Weasley! You are also nice to Potter!" Lily yelled at Maddi.  
  
"They only hate him because! Draco hates him! And they all follow Draco!!" Maddi yelled then she saw Crabbe and went over to him; it looked as though he was going to cry. But when in Slytherin you don't cry, even if something terrible happens to you. He was sitting on the floor, Maddi sat by him and gave him a hug. It wasn't the hugs the girlfriend's give their boyfriends, it was more of that sister brother type of hug. Like Maddi is the older sister and Crabbe is the younger brother who just fell of his bike and comforting him.  
  
Lily looked at her "Get your filthy hands off him!" Lily yelled at her.  
  
Maddi helped Crabbe up and walked him over to the couch he sat down. Maddi saw a tear drop coming down his face. She thought Wow he must have really liked her. Maddi sat down next to Crabbe. Maddi looked at Lily "You are so cruel! How could you do this to your own house?!"  
  
"Well like you said I needed a date" Lily said with an evil grin. By then everyone had liked Maddi she was nice and popular, she hung out with Draco and them and was still the nicest person.Well that is out of Slytherin.  
  
Everyone was glaring at Lily. She looked at everyone then yelled "Why are you siding with the DUMB BLONDE??!?!?!" ((No OFFENSE If you're a blonde!! So keep Reading!))  
  
A boy looked at her, he was the old Beater for the Slytherin his name was Mike, he had brown hair, which was spiked, and he had brown eyes. "The reason we side with her is cause she is a hottie.And she is nice" Mike said with a smile when he said hot.  
  
Maddi rolled her eyes. And soon everyone went to there dormitories to go to bed. 


	4. Dance Night

The Dance Night  
  
Everyone the next day was frantic, well only the girls. It was the day almost everyone was waiting for it was the Dance! Day! Everyone was talking during class; most of the teachers just gave up trying to teach, because the kids still overruled the teachers. It was night now everyone was getting ready.  
  
Maddi got into a dress it was a dark blue dress, with no straps. She had on a necklace with a small ruby in the middle of it, and a bracelet with emeralds and diamonds all around it, she had and anklet just like it. Her hair was up in a ponytail but looked like a bun it was all curly, she had to strains coming down in front her face. She was wearing silver high heel shoes, when it's a high heel it's more of a GIGANTIC heel! Her nails were silver and very long. She also had on a necklace it was of her family it was a gold chain with a heart on it, someone else in the school had one but didn't wear it for GOOD reasons. Maddi went down stairs, she saw Draco lying on the couch reading a book, and he didn't have a date. Maddi knew girls had asked him, but he turned them all down, Maddi went over to him, and looked down at him.  
  
"Hey Drake!" Maddi said with a smile, knowing the nicknames he always hated.  
  
Draco looked up at her "Hey Maddi" Draco said with a voice that had no life to it.  
  
"Cheer up! Just go! The girl who you wanted to ask will be there and you can ask her for a dance!" Maddi said with a kind smile.  
  
Draco sighed "Fine" not really wanting to but knew Maddi would find away to get him there, even if she did have to drag him there. She was a good friend to Draco. Draco went and changed and came down in one of the robes the guys wear. ((I don't know what they look like! SORRY!))  
  
They both walked out together. Draco stayed with Maddi. They soon saw Ron. Ron looked at Malfoy with disgust he walked over to Maddi. Maddi looking at the two, she smiled at Ron. There was silence for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Uh... Hey Ron!" Maddi saying breaking the silence.  
  
"Hi." Ron responding to Maddi.  
  
"That's it am going back I don't want to be anywhere near Weasley" Draco said turning around.  
  
Maddi grabbed his arm "You are coming! Now you get in there right now!" Maddi yelled at him, pushing him into the Great Hall.  
  
Ron looked at her sort of weird then, they both walked into the Great Hall. Maddi looked and guess who she saw she saw Draco sitting at a Table, she sighs heavily. Ron ask her to dance they start dancing to a slow song, Maddi rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. It was only about 30seconds left in the song, Maddi looked up at Ron he looked at her then he kissed her! He kissed her on the lips, Maddi kissed him back, and they kissed for like ever well it seems that way to Ron. Maddi and Ron went and sat down. Maddi looked at where Draco was, he was eating and talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Maddi looked back at Ron, he was blushing. Maddi stood up and grabbed Ron's hand and brought him outside. It was dark the stars were shining diamond bright. It was so pretty. Maddi was thinking of something to say, she wanted to tell him all her secrets. But she knew that he shared everything with Harry and Hermione. Ron and Maddi went and sat on a bench, the farthest from the school. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. ((Kodak moment!))  
  
"Ron.." Maddi said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yea?" Ron said in a softer voice than his normal voice.  
  
"Is Oliver going to always shun me because am the Keeper and he isn't?" Maddi asked Ron.  
  
"Ummm.When it comes to quidditch, Wood gets mad at everything, so yea he most likely will" Ron told her.  
  
"Oh." Maddi said in the Slytherin voice, not in her nice and kind voice. She had so much stuff she wanted to tell him, like her parents are both death eaters, and she has seen Lord Voldemort, Her parents still were followers. And he cousin was the famous Harry Potter. And she had different magic, without using a wand. For a long time it was silent, Maddi looked at Ron he was staring at the stars, she went and kissed him. "Lets go in now okay?" Maddi said kissing him again, both times on the lips.  
  
This time Ron didn't blush; he just kissed her back and stood up. "Okay"  
  
They walked in there the dance was over it had been over for 3hours!  
  
"Umm its over?" Maddi asked Ron.  
  
"I guess but it was only about 1hour.." Ron now confused.  
  
"They said it was over at 12 and would make an exception for us being out late and the dance started at 6.." Maddi now very confused.  
  
"Hmm.well let's get back to our Common rooms, before we get caught." Ron told Maddi.  
  
Maddi nodded "Okay". They walked to the Slytherin Common Room first, they were holding hands then once they stepped foot on the steps. Filtch appear out of nowhere. Maddi jumped and held Ron's hand close to her scared of Filtch; he looked even scarier in the dark.  
  
"Why are you two out!?! Its 3:00! In the morning!" Filtch yelled at them. "Am bringing you to Dumbledore's office!" Filtch yelled at them again.  
  
He headed to Dumbledore's office. Maddi and Ron behind him, Maddi still holding Ron's hand. They reached Dumbledore's office Filtch whispered the password and it opened he walked in with Maddi and Ron behind him. Maddi gave Ron a quick kiss.  
  
"Dumbledore! These two were out at night, holding hands!" Filtch yelled.  
  
Maddi and Ron were still holding hands.  
  
"Okay Filtch.You can leave, I'll make sure they get a punishment." Dumbledore said, in his kind voice.  
  
Filtch grumbled and walked out.  
  
"You two. Why were you out so late?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"We didn't know the dance was over.until we came in.we are very sorry.we didn't mean to break the rules, we swear we had no clue" Maddi said honestly, Dumbledore remembered her, She was in Slytherin and he knew Ron and he was in Gryffindor.  
  
"Its okay Maddi, But could you just answer this question I have for you both?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Did you two go to the dance together?" Dumbledore said in a very surprised voice.  
  
"Yea" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Maddi, You don't even care he is in Gryffindor and your In Slytherin??" Dumbledore said in a confused voice. Maddi shook her head no. Dumbledore put on a huge smile 50 house points for each of you." Dumbledore said proudly. "You two have detention for being out late with Filtch" Dumbledore saying sorrowfully. "You two can go now," Dumbledore told the two.  
  
They walked out Maddi was still holding Ron's hand. They walked to the Slytherin Common Room first. Maddi said the password "Orange Potatoes" ((- laughs- my friends that go to school know Mr. Orange Potatoes! Okay Sorry for my little interruptions! Back to the story.)) Then Maddi kissed Ron on the lips and smiled at him and walked in quietly. Maddi went and sat on the couch she fell asleep on the couch, not wanting to go up and wake any of the girls in her dormitory. Ron went into the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Hermione waited for Ron to get back.  
  
"Ron! Where have you been!? You could of got our house into trouble!" Hermione said hated when Harry or Ron broke the school rules.  
  
"Well I was with Maddi." Ron said with a great big smile.  
  
Harry looked at him "What happened?!? Tell us!" Harry demanding Ron.  
  
Ron started the story "Well she made Malfoy go.we didn't even hang out with him though. So that was cool. Well we danced.and once it got close to the end she looked up at me and then I kissed" Ron interrupted by Hermione and Harry.  
  
"You kissed her?! And this is your first date.which the dance really isn't a date!" Hermione yelling at him.  
  
Then at the same time Harry was saying, "You kissed her?! You waste no time Ron!" Harry encouraging him.  
  
"Yea." He continues with the story. "Then we go outside, and this time she kisses me! Then I kissed her and yea it went so on and so on.then we go inside and we were headed up the steps then out of nowhere Filtch appears. And he says we have to go to Dumbledore's office we did.Then Dumbledore asked us if we don't mind being together being Slytherin and Gryffindors and how they hate us and we hate them. But neither of us cared so we got 50 house points! But we got a detention.But its with Filtch and she is there and she hates Filtch so she'll always be right next to me" Ron said happily.  
  
"Geez Ron, you act like this is such a big deal, she is just a girl" Hermione said annoyed then she headed up to her dormitory.  
  
"What's her problem? " Ron asked Harry.  
  
"She went with Seamus and he tried to give her flowers by using his wand but he got them and when she sniffed them it blew up in her face and everyone laughed at her" Harry told Ron. Then Ron and Harry went up into their dormitory to sleep.  
  
Soon the sun rose and it was time for everyone to get up.  
  
Maddi woke up when she woke up she had everyone looking at her they all asked questions.  
  
"Mad, What happened?? What happened with you and Weasley" Mike asked her, then jumping over the couch and sitting by her.  
  
"He kissed me, that's it, oh and we have 50 more points" Maddi said looking at Mike with a smile.  
  
When she said kiss everyone looked at her, with an angry face. She looked at everyone knowing they didn't like that she kissed a Gryffindor. Then they all went up to their dormitories not really caring because its not like Ron and her are girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
"You kissed Weasley!?" Draco yelled at her.  
  
"Well.He kissed me first.then uh yea!" Maddi said laughing.  
  
Draco sighed, "Am going to bed good night" sort of mad.  
  
"Kk!" She went over to Draco and gave him a hug "Good night!" smiles. Then goes up to her dormitory.  
  
Draco went up to his dormitory thinking 'She is a weird girl.but kinda cute..' He soon fell asleep on his bed.  
  
~Okay!! This is my umm -thinks- 4th chapter! x.x Wow me isn't far!! Hee hee!! I shall write.well type more! As soon as I can think of something.. -.-;; I forgot to put in all the other chapters I do not own Harry Potter or any of that stuff x.x ^.^~ 


End file.
